<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fur by Xhaira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758938">Fur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira'>Xhaira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of the Sunless Sea [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Sad with a Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xhaira is used to finding his mate's fur on his clothes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of the Sunless Sea [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raidho">@Stormcalled (Raidho)</a> on Twitter:<br/>Proposal: miqo'te couples find each other's cat hair on their clothes</p>
<p>I got Big Brain Energy from it and made a note to write something today. It's very short in both parts, but idk. I like them :v</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Xhaira stood in front of the full size mirror in his inn room in The Quicksand. He adjusted the collar of his uniform jacket, making sure that nothing was out of place. The banquet was being held in honor of the massive victory the Eorzean Alliance had seized with the help of the Scions, and although he was not known to be overly formal, Xhaira recognized that his efforts in particular were being celebrated -- he would not walk in looking dreadfully plain amongst Lords and Leaders. He learned long ago that his appearance meant a great deal when there was a title on his shoulders. So he dressed himself in his best formal military uniform; all black and trimmed with gold, it was what he considered his finest gear -- fit for battlefields, war councils, and banquets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satisfied with his appearance, Xhaira grabbed his lint brush from his bag. As he leaned over to begin extracting the white hairs that were always on his dark clothing, he found none. He froze. Straightening his back, Xhaira turned from side to side in the mirror, looking for the annoying yet achingly familiar signs of his mate that stuck around even though he washed his gear regularly. Not a single speck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His breath hitched, and Xhaira fought the sudden tears that threatened to spill. He should have seen this coming, should have been grateful that he wouldn’t need to brush his clothes so often now. It had been just over a year since he left home; just over a year since he’d had Aurion in his embrace. And now except for the small, ruby earrings his mate gave him, he had nothing left of his mate in this foreign land.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir I’raht?” Xhaira jolted at the sudden intrusion, and wiped at his eyes before walking to the door and opening it. A handmaid stood on the opposite side. “Her Royal Majesty Nanamo Ul Namo would like to speak with you in private before you are escorted to the banquet, if you have a few moments to spare.” Xhaira nodded, walking back across the room to set the lint brush down, only letting his fingers linger on the handle for a moment before he turned, equipped his rapier, and then walked back to the handmaid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. Ready whenever you are.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The happy ending \o/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Xhaira pulled his uniform jacket closed, quickly fastening all of the buttons and hooks. He had gotten up a bit later than usual, having finally slept deep into the night for the first time in what felt like months. Aurion had convinced (or perhaps threatened) the rest of the Alliance into letting Xhaira rest for a few days. This morning would be his first meeting in nearly four days, so he didn’t want to be late, but he was blessedly grateful for the time he’d had to rest and spend time with his mate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled at the edges of his jacket, looking into the mirror to make sure that he looked alright, but then paused. Remembering that fateful night, when he’d realized he’d lost a tiny connection to home and then been driven into hiding after being accused of regicide, Xhaira slowly ran a hand down the front of his uniform. It was still pristine, not a single white hair was clinging to it. At that moment, Aurion stepped out of the washroom, one hand tugging at the cuff of his sleeve to straighten it. Xhaira glanced back into the mirror, and then up at the chronometer on the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Aurion could question him. Xhaira strode over to his mate and practically wrapped himself around the Keeper. Aurion made an astonished noise that turned into an amused scolding that held no edge when Xhaira began to rub himself over his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Xhaira! You’re going to get my fur all over your clothing if you keep that up. You’ll look a mess during your meeting.” Despite his words, Aurion wrapped his tail around Xhaira’s leg. The Seeker purred into Aurion’s chest before answering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s okay. You’ve got a lint brush, don’t you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>